mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game)
General Disscussion Hey all. I think we should get alliances out of the way now. I propose an alliance against Josh. Who wants in? Spartian300 (talk) 21:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) hmm this seems like a bad idea to simply ally myself before the game starts...I'll think about it. CaptainCain (talk) 22:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Did someone confuse Indiana with Illnois again? Spartian300 (talk) 10:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) No, he signed up as Illinois but I messed up fixing his signuture (unless he has changed it, either way at the time the map was made, Illinonis had a player) I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 12:08, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm on the other side of the US. I'll send you some supplies Tech (talk) 13:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Game starts today. So, who wants to ally with me against Ace? Edge, me, you and Scar stand a good chance of beating Ace. We are among the closest. Oh, and Upvote is also good. We four should unite against Ace first before tearing each other apart. Spartian300 (talk) 09:05, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll send supplies to you guys. Tech (talk) 09:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Did you all see Scar's map of what he thinks will end up happening in the game? Spartian300 (talk) 09:18, December 10, 2014 (UTC) He's wrong: #Seiga won't expand probably #Aw, that's cute. He thinks his nation will survive #You can't expand into Canada #He actually thinks Edge will just go for those states? #My plans go a little further than just Nevada. It is in no way a correct representation of what will happen Tech (talk) 09:33, December 10, 2014 (UTC) You act as if I am going to take the entire US or something.... I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Where does one find the information for the algos? i'm very new to these sort of things. CaptainCain (talk) 20:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Mod Elections Sean Local Mafia Boss I would like to nominate LMB, as he is one of the most experienced players we currently have. I hope he accepts this nomination Tech (talk) Uhh... Nope. I would rather not. Modship is not my cup of tea. Sorry. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Spartian300 Your probably wondering why? Well, I remember when Edge was the only mod in the last game. Spartian300 (talk) 22:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Using my Veto power here. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Rules of Nominations/Volunteering *One can nominate themselves or another, though they must except said nomination. *Head mod can veto any would be mods unless the vote is near unanimous Predictions So, I've made my prediction for the game. No offense to anyone. - http://imgur.com/4wfHkhd - Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) Well, it's better than Scar's map. Although I doubt all of them will be that big. Tech (talk) Algorithim Tiers This is the first part of the algortihm, your tier. Tier X *Us Remnant Tier 1 *California *New York *Texas *Florida *Illinois *'5 nation Max.' Tier 2 *Ohio *Pennsylvania *New Jersey *North Carolina *Indiana *Georgia *Michigan *Colorado Tier 3 *Massachussets *Washington *Oregon *New Mexico *Arizonia *Kansas *Missiouri *Teneensse *Nebraska *Nevada *South Carolina *Alabama *Mississippi Tier 4 *Utah *North Dakota *South Dakta *Minnnesota *Iowa *Rhode Island Tier 5 *Any other nation not listed above is tier 5, the bottom tier. Nations may move tiers as time goes on. Tier Rules Regarding Tiers, you are not to change your tier (or anyone elses for that matter) with out permission. Tiers will be scaled as the game goes on, as the differnce between nations within tiers could get extreme. Points for Tiers *Tier 1: +5 *Tier 2:+4 *Tier 3:+3 *Tier 4:+2 *Tier 5:+1 *1 tier above:+2 *2 Tiers above:+4 *3 tiers above:+6 *4 tiers above:+8 *Tier 1 invades a tier 5:+10 *US Remnant:+8 *USR invades a tier 5: +12 (for a total of +20) Development Every turn when you are not at War or expanding, you can develop 2 things: Military, Economy, or Infrastructure. You can also double develop, putting both of your points into 1 catagorey. MIlitary and Economy grant +1 for a single develop, or +2 for a double develop. Infra grants +1.25 for a single development, and +2.5 for a double development. Military and Economy are multiplied by your power. Modifers These are added After Multiplacation. Military modifiers Modifers are added AFTER you multiple your scores. You can not get both "More troops" and "Army dwarfs enemy's" you get one or the other *More troops:+2 *Signifigantly more troops (2X-5X):+5 *army dwarfs enemy's (greater than 5X): +10 *Greater Navy:+2 *Control of the Seas:+10 Economy Modifiers *Larger economy:+2 *Much larger economy:+5 *Economy dwarfs enemy's:+10 *Much Smaller economy:-3 *Economy Dwarfed:-6 Power *Large Land: +3 *Large Navy;+3 *Large Airforce:+3 *Medium Land: +2 *Medium Navy:+2 *Medium Air:+2 *Small Land:+1 *Small Navy:+1 *Small Air:+1 Your power has caps based on tiers: *Tier 1:+9 *Tier 2:+7 *Tier 3:+6 *Tier 4:+4 *Tier 5:+3 *USR:Power+1 The USR will start the game with a large Naval and medium/large land. So it's power will be 5/6 according to the normal powers. However, the USR gets 1 extra point added to it's power, so it starts with 6/7. Power is a multiplier. Technology As the game goes on, the tecnology will change. For now, technology remains at the modern level. The higher your tier, the faster you develop technology. Mechs, KEM, Combat Armor, etc. Keep this plausable. *Tech far surpasses enemy's:+10 *Better Tech:+5 *Tech is evenly matched:+2 to both *Tech is surpasse d by enemy:-5 *Tech is far inferior to enemy's:-10 Location *Defending Nation:+10 *On Border:+8 *Near border:+6 *Far from the front:+0 *Other Side of Country:-5 Location goes by where the core of your power is. Special Locations For holding certain locations within the US, you will gain a few extra points on the algorithm. *New York City (+3) *Washington DC (+5) *Chicago (+3) *Philadelphia (+2) *New Orleans (+2) *San Fransico (+1) *Las Vegas (+1) *Seattle (+1) *Los Angeles (+3) *Houston (+2) *Phenoix (+2) Motive *Economic (gains land/resources)+2 *Strategic (Counters Rival's expansion, takes area of importance)+3 *Enforce Political Hemogony:+5 *Limiting potential rival: +4 *Defending Core from non leathal attack:+5 *Defending a territory from a non leathal attack:+3 *Defending from a leathal Attack:+10 *Defending from a "Major Enemy":+8 *Defending from a "Major Enemy" with the intent to destroy your nation:+15 *Counter Attack:+4 *Pre-Emptive Strike:+4 *Aiding an Ally:+3 *Taking a territory of Similar culture, but not part of nation:+5 *MODS: *Democratic Gov Supported:+4 *Non Demo Supported;+3 *Gov Not Supported:-5 *Gov in Anarchy:-20 *High Morale(High development scores, troops numbers are relitivly equal to or greater than oppenets, gov and war supported):+5 *Low Morale(Lower scores, smaller troops, gov or war not supported):-5 *WAR not supported:-3 *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility WMDS WMDs should be used Sparingly. No nation has acctually acsess to WMDS, though that may change. Number of Troops *You take the number of troops you have and divide it by your oppenents. Recent Wars Recent Wars now goes by years at war. *-3 for every year you are a leader *-2 for every year you are a Military Aider *-1 for every year you are a supplier Nations per Side *Leader:+10 *Military Aider:+5 *Supplies:+3 *Political support:+1 Popular Revolt/Major Enemy Popular revolt is a special bonus given by mods during Popular Revolutions. These Bonuses last 5-10 turns. This bonus multiples your end result by 1.5, so if your final score was 60, you would get 90. While you can have both of these at once, they do not stack. Population *Population Less than a Million;0 *Population greater than 1 million:+1 *Population greater than 3 million:+3 *Populatioon greater than 5 million:+5 *<10 million:+15 *<30 million:+25 *<50 million:+35 *<100 million:+50 *Larger than target's:+2 *2-5 times larger than targets:+5 *5-9: times larger than targets:+10 *10x:+12 *Any higher will be decided by mods. Plausablity Citations *Any player found to break the rules (or be dumb really) *First strike is a -2, second is a -3, and third on is -5. These stack, so you can get -10 or 15 *Strikes fade after 20 turns State Capitals For each state capital you hold you get +1. DC is included with this Result Mods will handle this. Map Changes Sean, you and I will alternate on whose turn it is to do the map, I'll take the odd number maps, you do even. *Colorado and New Mexico need a Color * As soon as I get home, I'm on it Tech (talk) Complaints This should not be "So-and-So invaded me and that's not fair" it should be "My Algorithm results don't make sense, Vermont annexed California" or "This mod is targeting me with events" Suggestions This is for changes to how the game is ran, Not "This mod hates me and is dumb",it should be "I think that the algorithim should include a section on whatever" or "add this rule". Name So, how should we name him? It's Edge's choice, but maybe we can list some possible names for him. I vote for Thomas Kennedy. Tech (talk) It is up to Ace (The new player of the USR) to deicide-Edge North Carolinan Attack on Norfolk/Surronding Areas North Carolina *Tier 2: +4 **1 Tiers Above:+2 *Power:+3 *Even Tech: +2 *Strategic Motive: +3 *Government Support: +5 *WMDS: N/A *Troops: 10,000/2,750 = +3.5 *Population: +5 *Nations: +10 (L) **Larger than target's: +2 *Plausablity Citations: N/A *State Capitals: +1 *Development:0 *Modifiers:+2 Result: 42.5*1.5=63.75 Virginia *Tier 3:+3 *Power:+3 *Even Tech: +2 *Motive: Defending Core Non-leathal attack: +5 *Government Support:+5 *WMDS: N/A *Troops: 2,750/2,500 = +0 *Nations: +10 (L) *Population: +5 *Plausablity Citations: N/A *State Capitals: +1 *Development:0 *Modifiers:+2 Result: 36*1.5=54 Result 8% max. Dissucssion Made the algo. Didn't play the original game, so tell me if I messed up on anything. [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 23:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Michigan Invades Wisconsin Michigan Republic * Tier 2: +4 ** Three Tiers above: +6 * Even Tech: +2 * Location: +6 * Political Hegmony: +5 * Government Supported: +4 * WMDs: N/A * Troops: 10,000/6,000 = +1.6 * Population: +5 * Nations: Michigan (L) +10 * Plausibilty Citations: -2 * State Capitals: +1 * Development: 0 *Result: 42*1.5=64 Wisconsin * Tierless: +0 * Even Tech: +2 * Location: +10 * Defending Nation: +10 * WMDs: N/A * Population: +5 * Troops: 0 * Nations: Wisconsin (L) +10 * Plausibilitys Citations: N/A * State Capitals: +1 * Development: 0 *Result: 38.5*1.5=57.8 Result One month. Michigan takes over Wisconsin. No, you don't have anything to prove it. Tech (talk) I won't even bother with the equation, your victory is so small you can't take anything really Discussion Wisconsin is tierless. Thus, they have no government. Spartian300 (talk) 18:56, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Uhh no. I also doubt they are actually tierless, I think Edge just forgot them. Tech (talk) Well, I still think that since they are currently tierless, they do not have a government. Spartian300 (talk) 19:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Tierless doesn't mean you have no government, it just means the country sucks at pretty much everything. Tech (talk) 19:38, December 11, 2014 (UTC) So why didn't I win? I should! and what was wrong with my score, beside it being too big? Spartian300 (talk) 19:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Nations that are Tierless have a government, Tier regards your power projection. Ya'll love making me work don't ya? Massachusetts Invasion of Vermont Republic of Massachusetts *'Tier:' +12 **'Tier 2:' +4 **'Four Tiers Above:' +8 *'Development: '''0 **'More Troops:' +2 **'Economy Dwarfs Enemies:' +10 *'Power:' +3 **'Medium Land+2''' **'Landlocked' **'Small Airforce: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Even *'Location: '+8''' Border' *'Motive:' +14 **'Political Hegemony:' +5 **'High Morale:' +5 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: 18,000/6,000 = +3 *'''Population: +5 *'Nations:' Massachusetts (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 **'Boston:' +1 Total: '66 *1.5 = 99 Vermont *'Tier: +0 *'Development: '= -6 **'Economy Dwarfed:' -6 *'Power:' +3 **'Medium Land:' +2 **'Small Airforce: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Evenly matched *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +14 **'Defending Core From Fatal Attack:' +10 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: 18,000/6,000 = 0.3 ~ +0 *'''Population: +1 *'Nations:' Vermont (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 **'Montpelier:' +1 Total: 32 *1.5 = 48 Result 17% in a year, 26% in 2 years Discussion Probably a horribly wrong algo. Idk. Why low morale? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) NVM Not horribly done, some mistakes but I can Fix them. Texas invades New Mexico Texas Tier 1: +5 Much larger Army:+5 Economy Dwarfs enemies: +10 Large Land + 3 LandLocked Large Air +3 Even tech:+2 On Border +8 Houston +2 Pre-Emptive Strike +4 Dem Gov Supported +4 21,000/9000 = +2.3 Leader: +10 <30: +25 <10x larger: +12 Houston: +1 Total: 88.3*1.5=132.4 New Mexico Tier 3: +3 Economy dwarfed: -6 medium Land: +2 Land locked so no Navy Small Air +1 Tech even Defending +10 Defending from lethal attack: +10 Non Demo Supported: +4 9000/21000 = 0.4 Nations on Side: New Mexico +10 Louisiana: +5 Greater than a mil population: +1 Santa Fe: +1 Total: 40*1.5=60 Result 37% max, 4 years to collapse, 1 year grants 18%, 2 years grants 28%, 3 grants 31% Discussion Hope is OK... Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) ATL New Mexico has a majority Spanish population who supports the stablity of the Cartels.